diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Komori
Yui Komori (小森 ユイ Komori Yui) is the only controllable character and the heroine of Diabolik Lovers. After her father moved abroad, she is forced to live in a mansion with six mysterious vampires. Appearance Yui has a girly appearance. Yui's hair is blonde and falls down to her shoulders. Her eyes are a light glistening pink color. Yui usually has a flower clip pinned to the side of her hair as an accessory. Yui usually wears a light top where the sleeves usually are around her upper arm and she wears a black tank top underneath. She wears this with brown shorts and brown boots. Yui also wears her new school uniform wear. She has a black skirt that ends above her knees, with a white petticoat underneath, a black deep V cut vest, with a white button-up dress shirt that has frills near the neckline underneath and white bow showing through the V of the vest, with her black school uniform jacket over the top, as well along with her dress shoes, knee socks and her red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. Personality Yui has shown herself as a girlish type, she is quite gentle. Also her personality varies on the choice you make through the game. In the anime she has a cheerful and optimistic personality. History When Ayato killed his mother Cordelia, Richter, the Sakamaki brothers' uncle and Cordelia's lover, came around and ripped her heart out and placed it into Yui, who was an abandoned child and had the ideal body for it. After that, Richter handed the baby to Seiji, a vampire hunter, to avoid 'Cordelia' being taken by his brother again. Seiji, who also owns a church, raised Yui since then as his daughter. On top of this, because Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon King, her blood has a certain power flowing so now that her heart is inside of Yui, Yui is pretty much a power blood bank for the vampires which is the reason the vampire brothers adore it and become addicted to it. Trivia *In Episode 1 she finds out that she was adopted. *She doesn't know how to swim.Episode 2 *She is afraid of thunder.Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD - Ayato's Route Quotes *''"I am nobody's prey."'' (Yui to Sakamaki brothers)Episode 1 *''"Please, God, help!"'' *''"You keep calling me chichinashi, I have a name, it's Komori Yui."'' *''"I thought you were different."'' (To Shu)Episode 3 *''"I will never submit to you." (To Laito)Episode 4 *"But I will still believe. No matter how painful life becomes, I will still believe. Man is weak, so I must believe."'' (To Laito)Episode 6 *''"Amongst the perfume of beautiful roses, blooming in wild abandon... I learn of my own fate.I met them as though drawn to them... by the threads of fate. They are vampires, hungry for blood and desire. Something within me begins to become unhinged...and begins to awaken. There is no longer anywhere to run.'" ''Episode 6.5 *''"The rose had begun to wilt. Longing for escape, I drive the stake into the cold heart and it disappears. I lock away the temptation and desire...inside a forbidden bloody hell."''Episode 6.5 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female